


Hot Rod

by tck489



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tck489/pseuds/tck489
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face has a kink and he needs BA's help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an anonymous prompt at a_team_kink

"I don't know Faceman, I really don't think this is what Hannibal meant when he said to take care of you."

Face looked up at BA from the cot he'd been settled onto by the other man. He flashed a con-man smile at the hesitant man. "C'mon Bosco, please? I need it to relax. You know what it's like in medical."

"You telling me, Faceman Peck couldn't get with any of those hot little nurses? You're losing your touch man."

Face just blinked his wide blue eyes at him.

Oh no, he was not going to fall victim to that so easily. _Fucking eyelashes_ , thought BA. "Can't you just rub one out, man? Why you need me?"

Face shoved a thumb teasingly into his mouth: "I'll blow you after…" he added as his lips popped off the end of his thumb.

Shit, his resistance was slipping. Why were Face's lips even more luscious when they were bruised, raw and swollen? He tossed the package Face had given him from hand to hand. "Does it really gotta be… this?"

"Please BA, please, I need it. And the boss says I got to rest. It's the only way I'll rest, please," Face begged, practically moaning in pleasure before BA had even pulled the instrument out of its sheath. "They cath'ed me, you know? When they put me under," Face explained, squirming a bit on the small cot, "and ever since it's been an itch I just can't scratch"

BA thought back to his last stay in medical, and _that_ was not how he'd be describing getting a tube shoved up his cock. "You really liked that, man?" he asked incredulously, though the answer was obvious enough bruised, bandaged and writhing on the cot in front of him. "And I thought the fool was crazy."

_I guess I am too if I'm agreeing to this_ , he thought.

"All right man, what d'you want me to do? This's your area of expertise -- not mine."

"That drawer," Face nodded to the floor to the left of the cot, "there's some Astroglide in there -- grab it."

"Shit! You ever hear of DADT? 'Cos this drawer? It's doing a lot of telling, Faceman"

"Forget it, Bosco, it's fine, just get over here"

"There ain't even a lock!"

"It's fine -- _I'm_ not!"

"All right man, all right. Chill," he said as he squeezed out a liberal amount of lube onto the sound. "What else've I gotta do?" Not wanting to think too much about inserting a fucking metal rod into the Lt.'s dick, just going through the motions.

"Nothing, just get over here," Face said. While BA had been dealing with the lube, Face had been busy sliding his cargo pants and boxer briefs down to reveal a half hard cock.

"You sure you want me doing this?" Murdock's hands were more nimble after all and Face and the bossman had a special bond he didn't even want to think about, especially not if this was the kind of thing Face and he got up to on a regular basis.

"Hey," Face said, grabbing his wrist and staring at him with more clarity than a man this wild with pleasure and fresh out of the med center had any right to, "I trust you." With those words, it was as if he was reading BA's mind; Face turned his wrist over, marveling at his big palms. Big sure, but not clumsy. _I guess this isn't any different from checking oil with a dipstick?_ BA thought, then thought better of it -- fuck no, he didn't have to be into Face's kinks, but Face was no car, no matter how pretty he thought both were. He could do this. "You all right?" Face asked.

"Yeah man, I'm good."

With one hand he held the sound and brought it towards the head of Face's begging cock, with the other he cradled his balls. Face's half hard cock jumped to full attention with that stimulation and BA smiled at the response.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Face softly breathed, one hand slipping through the bandages binding his bare chest to rub at a nipple.

The sound slipped in with a lot less resistance than BA had expected, and Face's soft sounds got louder as he threw his head back manically. Good thing this part of the base was a practical ghost town.

Suddenly Face's cock seemed to eat up the rod, pulling it in a couple inches, fast and out of BA's grip.

"It's ok!" Face said breathlessly in between his gasps and little sounds, "better than ok!" he laughed wildly.

"You crazy, man," BA said, grasping the rod again and moving it around.

"Ugh, that's perfect Bosco keep -- Oh!"

"Keep going?"

"No no no I have to - now - "

"Already?!"

Face's hands gripped BA's and guided the sound out of his cock that twitched wildly, seed squirting out as soon as the rod vacated the passage. "Help me," Face gasped, dropping the sound from BA's hand and placing that hand on his cock.

BA stroked Face's length as cum continued to spurt out, and Face grew increasingly boneless.

"Thank you," he whispered.

With Face's seed spent, the Lt. finally passed out on the cot like he should've been before any of this, but BA was happy to let Face's promise of a suck for his trouble hold for another day. He took a seat on the cot across from the one Face lay on and watched as his battered brat of a friend dozed with a satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
